ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smtsg
Hi Smtsg -- we are excited to have Iron Man wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi i'm the parkster. As the new film is comming out along with the game, me, and another user, have taken an interest in this site. We wanted to creat our own wiki but found that you've already made one. And so he created a spanish one and i have started to help a lot with this one. As you can see the main page has drastically changed and if you go here you can see the code for the site's skin. It all matches and suits the colours but i can't actually make it work for the whole site as a default skin. This is why i'm requesting sysop flag (admin rights) so i can help you make this site better. I see that you haven't been too active and so i think help from me and the other user (who is in charge of the spanish Iron Man Wiki), will greatly boost the standard of this wiki. I won't take charge but i just need the rights to make this site better. I already have two wikis, which i'm founder of and so i am very trusted and respected. Of course i respect others and i'm a good friend too, so don't feel that i'm trying to take over: this is a team effort. So what do you say? Do you want to make this site amazing? Do you want to have loads of users and popularity? Well grant me sysop rights , and all this will happen! Thanks for your time: The parkster Comunications 20:57, 6 May 2008 (UTC) May I please become an admin. I think you know how to make someone an admin, right? So, please make me an admin so that I can block a person who uses foul language. Please respond quick! :D Tony Kurosaki 21:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC)